Holding hands
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Era algo que ocurría cuando se reunían todos, que no eran muchas veces, y resultaba llamativo por muchas razones. Taichi podía distinguir el patrón: en cada encuentro, su hermana pequeña y el hermano de Yamato orbitarían el uno al otro y se tomarían de las manos.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Holding hands**

—¿Qué es toda esa cosa de ir a todas partes tomados de las manos? —preguntó Taichi, arrugando la nariz. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras dejaba que Hikari cerrase la puerta de la casa. Tenía la cuestión en la punta de la lengua desde que se habían separado de sus amigos esa misma tarde, después de encontrarse para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en las vacaciones de primavera, y él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que saciar su curiosidad.

Su hermana pequeña le lanzó una mirada, confundida. Taichi veía en esos ojos cobrizos lo extraña que le había parecido la pregunta.

Taichi quería explicarse. Él podía distinguir el _patrón_ : cada vez que se encontrasen con sus compañeros de aventuras, su hermana pequeña y el hermano de Yamato orbitarían el uno al otro —agradeció internamente a Koushiro por explicarle sobre las órbitas de los planetas, la gravedad y las formas en las que se movían algunos astros espaciales— y se tomarían de las manos. A veces se soltarían y solo quedarían cerca, uno junto al otro. Pero otras veces, irían de un lado al otro como si fuesen incapaces de separarse. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Las caras de ambos parecerían iluminadas por un sol personal en cada ocasión.

Era algo que ocurría cada vez que se reunían, que no eran muchas veces, y resultaba llamativo por muchas razones. Mimi y Sora se reirían al verlos, susurrando cosas entre ellas mientras los veían ir a jugar. Jou se acomodaría los lentes, en apariencia indiferente, pero Taichi vería una sonrisa deslizarse en su cara. Koushiro no se enteraría de la mitad de las cosas pero era Yamato quién más lo sorprendía. Les daría a los más pequeños una sonrisa divertida y confesaría, al que quisiese escuchar: " _Takeru no deja de hablar de Hikari"_

Y él _entendía_.

Hikari era cariñosa, _sí_ , pero solo acostumbraba a serlo con él y sus padres. O su gato. O Tailmon. No era como Sora, que siempre parecía estar dispuesta a mostrar su afecto con un gesto sensible e inesperado ni como Mimi, que se emocionaba por detalles insignificantes y era capaz de provocar un sobresalto cuando abrazaba a las personas. Por eso, le sorprendía que Hikari dejase que Takeru la arrastrase a todas partes sin queja alguna, siguiendo sus pasos y actuando con calma y serenidad. Parecía muy feliz, muy sonriente además. No se veían todos los días ni de lejos —con Takeru viviendo en Kawada y ellos residiendo en Odaiba era _muy_ difícil— pero eso no parecía ser de importancia para ellos.

Taichi sabía que Hikari no tenía muchos amigos de su edad y, sin duda alguna, Takaishi Takeru era especial.

—Takeru-kun es mi mejor amigo—replicó ella, al final—... Mamá y papá se toman de las manos, también.

Taichi sacudió la cabeza ante la comparación. —Sí, pero ellos son... _no_ , es diferente, Hikari.

—¿Por qué? Mamá siempre dice que ella y papá son mejores amigos, _onii-chan_.

Taichi parpadeó. Como era usual, su hermana menor lo confundía. Con sus ocho años, ella era tan niña y tan adulta al mismo tiempo que no sabía clasificarla. Se preguntaba cuando podría alcanzarla sin que ella se alejase a pasos agigantados. Parecía ver las cosas a su manera, vivirlas a _su_ manera.

Y lo dejaba sin palabras.

—Uh.

—¿Por qué no vas de la mano con Sora-san?

—Ehh. ¿Sora y yo? Tomarnos las manos... sería _raro_.

Hikari arrugó el ceño, parecía que había algo que no entendía de la declaración de su hermano mayor. —¿Por qué?

Taichi suspiró. Él había abierto _esa_ puerta. Mejor evitar la cuestión. —No creo que ella querría.

—Entonces… ¿Tú _sí,_ quieres?

—¿Q-qué? ¡ _No_!—sintió el calor en su rostro y se giró violentamente hacia un lado, sabiendo que su cara estaba pintada de color rojo. Tragó saliva y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había perdido fuerza—… Bueno, yo… No sé.

Hikari soltó una risita, como si hubiese adivinado la respuesta de antemano, y se acomodó en el sillón, para ver la televisión. No solía hacerlo con frecuencia pero después de una tarde con sus amigos, le gustaba el sonido de fondo mientras platicaba con su hermano. Miko se acomodó en su regazo y Taichi sonrió cuando escuchó el constante ronroneo del felino bajo las caricias de su hermana.

Después de una pequeña pausa, Hikari levantó la mirada, extrañamente preocupada. —¿Te molesta?

Taichi aún seguía pensando en tomar las manos de Sora y murmuró un distraído —¿Hmm?

—Takeru-kun...

—No seas tonta, claro que _no—_ se pasó una mano por la cara y se rió de la situación: era absurda—. No puedo creer que estamos hablando de esto.

—Tú empezaste —señaló la pequeña.

Taichi bufó —Tenía curiosidad. No es algo que hagas con todo el mundo.

—Takeru-kun no es como _todo_ el mundo.

El mayor contempló la expresión de Hikari. Era la misma sonrisa que había en su cara cada vez que mencionaba al pequeño Takaishi. Había un afecto subyacente, casi _secreto,_ que guardaba solo para él. Taichi no llegaba a comprender del todo la unión que habían tenido esos dos en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que, desde el momento en el que se habían conocido, los más jóvenes del grupo habían parecido quedar sintonizados.

Y no habían sido pocas las veces que Hikari y Takeru se habían visto envueltos en medio de problemas, arrastrados por sus emblemas a funcionar en conjunto, resaltando contra su voluntad. Y tampoco habían sido ajenos a las soluciones.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si espantase a una molesta mosca. Estaba pareciéndose a su mejor amiga, siempre preocupada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y la reunión de hoy había sido precisamente para poder aliviar esa inquietud. Koushiro les había dicho que, según Gennai, la Internet y el Mundo Digital estaban a salvo.

Taichi sabía que no debería sentirse triste de que sus amigos digimon esten en paz, merecían disfrutarla. Pero eso significaba también que sus aventuras habían terminado y a pesar de que había podido estar en contacto con Agumon durante la batalla con Diablomon, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad después de haber conseguido la victoria.

—¿Crees que a Sora le gustaría que le tome de la mano? —preguntó Taichi.

Supuso que Hikari no tenía forma de saber eso.

* * *

En algún momento después de _Our War Game_.


End file.
